


The Rush of Blood

by spaceandtime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Established Relationship, M/M, Russian Mafia, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceandtime/pseuds/spaceandtime
Summary: There have been strifes between families these few years over territories, drug routes and what not. Times have changed, and betrayal is on the high with easily bought over loyalties. Whoever is willing to spend the most money will no doubt gain an upper hand over the rest quickly.But not for the Nikiforov family.A trail of bodies are left behind every time someone even thought of betraying the Nikiforov family. Word is that the Pakhan himself doesn't even need to lift a finger, that he has someone working behind the shadows for him. And word spreads fast, especially in this world. Every second counts, and if you're slower for just one second it will cost you your life.





	1. for him.

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 1 : **LOYALTY** || SACRIFICE

There's a rumour surrounding the Nikiforov family.

The Nikiforov family may be old, but it has been one of the strongest families in the Bratva for a while now; and even more so once the new Pakhan took over.

There have been strifes between families these few years over territories, drug routes and what not. Times have changed, and betrayal is on the high with easily bought over loyalties. Whoever is willing to spend the most money will no doubt gain an upper hand over the rest quickly.

But not for the Nikiforov family.

A trail of bodies are left behind every time someone even thought of betraying the Nikiforov family. Word is that the Pakhan himself doesn't even need to lift a finger, that he has someone working behind the shadows for him. And word spreads fast, especially in this world. Every second counts, and if you're slower for just one second it will cost you your life.

The rumours pile up quickly, some even sounding absolutely absurd. But words get twisted when they get passed around as much as this does, and it's no longer known just which story is the truth. Those outside the family yearn to know the strength supporting the family from the shadows, and if they can ever persuade it to change sides. Those within the family are relieved to know that a force like that has chosen to side with them, despite whatever offers others have given just before they were made to breathe their last.

The price for intel on the Nikiforov family, or whoever they've hired, is unbelievably high. Supply and demand moves the market, and despite the high demand for information, it seems like there's almost no intel. As if someone was purposely sealing off any loose traps.

The Nikiforov family is strong, but what is going on behind the scenes is baffling. Everyone knows that something, or someone, is clearing the way for the young boss, but no one has seen who yet. As time passes, it seems to reach a silent consensus that whoever it is, they weren't hired but someone within the family itself. The rumours increased then, with everyone speculating just who could be capable of such menace.

Victor Nikiforov is exactly the picture of a Pakhan, despite being one to succeed at a young age of 25. Cold and aloof, he exudes confidence like he's wearing it as a cloak. There were doubts within the family about his capabilities at first but with how smoothly things always turn out for the family, no one is complaining.

 

* * *

 

Screams echo through the quiet night, the stench of blood slowly permeating the deserted warehouse sitting at the end of the now secluded industrial area.

A man clad in an immaculate suit is kneeling in front of a trembling figure. The man's hair is dark and slicked back, a few loose strands falling onto his forehead.

"How much is he paying you? I can pay you double!" A pain-filled shriek fills the air as the knife sinks deeper into the man's abdomen, blood gushing out.

"Wrong answer, try again."

It's a chilly night, and Yuuri would rather be anywhere but here, faced with a man fearing for his life yet still unwilling to spill the answers Yuuri wants. Yuuri was here to wipe out the whole organisation, but having some answers to clear up who exactly they're dealing with would definitely save a lot of work. But Yuuri is running out of patience, and he wants to be out of this warehouse as soon as possible. He's been working non-stop for the past week trying to weed out whoever was plotting against the family, and hasn't had a good wink of sleep either. The stench of blood is becoming stronger, and the metallic stench is starting to bother Yuuri.

Another scream fills the air as Yuuri slides his knife down the man's abdomen, a long deep cut appearing beside the ones he had made moments before.

"I asked you a question. And I want an answer," Yuuri replies coldly. "Stop wasting my time and I'll make this easier for you." There's a small furrow on his eyebrows as he glances at the expensive watch sitting on his wrist.

9.40pm. He shouldn't be late if he wants to avoid all the whining he knows he'll get if he's late for even a minute. He sighs to himself as his hand presses the knife into the skin beneath it, more blood gushing from the deeper wound.

He watches as the man under him splatters, his gaze starting to become unsteady. He doesn't have enough time, if the man still refuses to answer he will faint from shock or even die before Yuuri can get what he wants. Yuuri weighs his options.

If this were any other day, Yuuri wouldn't mind dragging this out to get the answer he wants. Torture is a one of Yuuri's strong feats after all, and he always makes sure he gets what he wants. And he's experienced enough to know that the messier it gets, the easier it is to get them to spill.

But not tonight.

Tonight, Yuuri wants to end this as cleanly and quickly as possible. He's wearing one of his favourite suits, and even if blood is almost unnoticeable on the black, he knows it won't escape sharp scrutiny. The clock is ticking while Yuuri wastes time trying to get this man to speak. And he _really_ doesn't want to be late tonight.

Not when he hasn't seen him for two weeks.

"T-triple," the man offers weakly.

"Doesn't matter, I'll get the answer sooner or later," he sighs as he withdraws his knife from the man's abdomen and quickly slashes his throat.

Blood splatters and some lands on his coat. He curses under his breath. Maybe he shouldn't have worn one of his favourite suits tonight when he knows he'll be dealing with such business, but he knows that this suit is Victor's favourite too and he wants to surprise him. The heated look that flashes in Victor's eyes is always worth it. He throws a quick glance at his watch again. He doesn't have time to change either.

He examines his suit as he stands, checking if he's gotten blood anywhere else. Only a few bloodstains. He reckons they'll dry up pretty quickly. Under the sterile light of the warehouse, Yuuri thinks it's almost unnoticeable. But he knows he can't hide anything from Victor, not that he has ever been able to for a long time now. He pulls out a handkerchief from his breast pocket and begins wiping his hands as he turns and exits the warehouse. A car is already waiting for him outside.

"Did you get what you want?" Phichit asks as Yuuri climbs into the backseat next to him, though his gaze never leaves the screen of his laptop as he types furiously on the keyboard.

"No, and I don't want to be late," Yuuri sighs as he settles himself into the soft cushion of the car, ignoring the smirk Phichit throws at him.

"Have you got anything?" Yuuri peeks at Phichit's screen, but it's all gibberish to him. Phichit is the genius here after all. The code he's typing is moving quickly across the screen.

"Not yet. But soon, I think."

Yuuri hums. When this is all settled, it'll act as a warning strong enough no one will dare to bother them for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. Home is Wherever You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In this apartment where they can shed every other part of them that weighs them down: the weapons, the pressure, the violence. In this apartment where nothing else matters for the moment and they can pretend to be like an ordinary couple in love. In this apartment with no one else but the two of them, Victor and Yuuri._
> 
>  
> 
> _Yuuri is finally home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 2 : **MARKINGS** || EXTRAVAGANCE ; and  
>  DAY 3 : **GLOVES** || RECONNAISSANCE

"I'm back," Yuuri calls out into the dark apartment. The sight he's still not used to seeing even after two weeks greets him as he steps into the cold room. He's earlier. Switching on the heater, he sheds his suit jacket and flops down onto the couch. Raising his arm, he looks at his watch: 9.52pm.

He rubs along his tense shoulders, his body still unwilling to relax just yet, the adrenaline from earlier still thrumming lightly beneath his skin. He turns his gaze to the full length window, the apartment looking out to the flickering lights of St. Petersburg. This city he is now so familiar with, but not exactly home. Not yet.

Yuuri stands and moves to the dining table, beginning the slow process of unloading his weapons. He has a multitude of guns on him; in the shoulder holsters he's wearing, the concealment holsters on his belt and the ankle holster under his pants. He has enough weapons on him to wipe out a small organisation and then some. Lastly, he removes his wrist sheaths and sets them down gently. He had used his knives tonight in an attempt to carve an answer out from the man.

He undoes the first two buttons on his shirt and rolls his sleeves up to his elbows while he settles himself on the couch again. The heater is starting to warm the room up, but Yuuri still feels a strange coldness surrounding him. He pulls the chain around his neck out from beneath his shirt and toys with the ring slightly. The gold of the ring shines under the city lights illuminating the room softly, and Yuuri wills himself to relax a little more.

Anticipation thrums low under his skin, slowly replacing the adrenaline from before. The drain from all he has done this week creeps up on him slowly but the thought that he'll be home soon calms Yuuri faster than anything else he has tried the past few days. He feels the uneasy buzz of anxiety simmer down slightly, letting him take a much needed breather.

He's about to check his watch again when the door unlocks and opens quickly to reveal a dishevelled Victor. He looks like how Yuuri feels right now; tired with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Even so, Yuuri doesn't miss the flash of heat in Victor's eyes as drinks in the image of Yuuri lounging on the couch, waiting for him. The black shirt Victor loves so much, the first two buttons popped, the chain holding the ring pulled from beneath Yuuri's shirt and resting against his chest. Yuuri watches silently as Victor pulls his jacket off, unloads his own weapons next to Yuuri's on the dining table and shuffles over to Yuuri quickly.

He plops down on Yuuri heavily as Yuuri groans under him from the sudden weight. Yuuri's fingers go to the back of Victor's neck instantly, a soft sigh filling the air as he begins running them through the silver strands of hair resting against the warm nape. Yuuri feels his shoulders ease slowly as he relaxes further into the couch, the tension he was holding up till now expelled with each small breath he takes.

They lie on the couch silently, limbs tangling in a mess as they shift into a more comfortable position. Yuuri takes a deep breath in and is instantly hit with the smell of dried blood and the underlying familiar scent of Victor. He wonders briefly if the coppery smell is coming from him or Victor. And if Victor did see any of the bloodstains on Yuuri from earlier, he's not saying anything.

Yuuri's right hand finds Victor's, and he laces their fingers together. Their fingers fit together effortlessly like the many times before, and he lifts Victor's hand in his own, taking in the black gloves Victor is wearing tonight. Even through the thick material of the gloves Yuuri can feel the warmth of Victor's palm slightly. He pulls the glove off Victor's hand slowly, kissing each finger until he reaches his ring finger. A gold band rests snugly on his finger and Yuuri kisses it softly, watching as Victor's gaze turns soft as it traces across Yuuri's face.

It is only when Yuuri has removed the gloves from both of Victor's hands does he move. He reaches behind Yuuri to unclasp the chain holding the ring, his gaze warm as he studies the ring a little with a soft smile. Yuuri catches the half of a snowflake engraved on the inside of the ring as the ring catches the flickering lights of the city behind them. Victor lifts Yuuri's right hand in his this time and slides the ring back onto Yuuri's ring finger before pressing a light kiss on the ring, the surface slightly warm from where it has been resting on Yuuri's chest.

"I'm home, Yuuri," Victor whispers, a small smile on his lips.

"Welcome home, Vitya." Yuuri feels the air around them finally settling as the unease in his chest lifts and the apartment feels truly warm again.

In this apartment where they can shed every other part of them that weighs them down: the weapons, the pressure, the violence. In this apartment where nothing else matters for the moment and they can pretend to be like an ordinary couple in love. In this apartment with no one else but the two of them, Victor and Yuuri.

Yuuri is finally home.

 

* * *

 

Hasetsu used to be Yuuri's home. He used to have a warm family: caring and kind parents and a sister who looked out for him no matter what. His life used to be simple; school and classes with Minako-sensei.

There was an ice-skating rink right by the river in the town, Hasetsu Ice Castle. Yuuri loved to skate with Yuuko there. His parents were friends with Yuuko's family, and they allowed him to skate anytime he wanted to. It served as a balance away from the classes he had with Minako. Yuuri loved ice-skating, and he once hoped to be able to pursue it professionally.

The beauty of the Hasetsu beach in the morning with the calming sound of waves meeting the shore and seagulls flying overhead. The full bloom of cherry blossoms and Wisteria flowers in the spring of Hasetsu, filling the air with a subtle sweetness that's almost unnoticeable. The cold bite of winter where Yuuri would seek warmth under the kotatsu and vow never to leave, only to be out of the door in his coat and boots the next moment to skate in the temporary outdoor skating rink with Yuuko.

In this quiet town of Hasetsu where everyone knows everyone else, Yuuri was happy.

Until all of that was suddenly ripped away from him.

At the young age of fifteen, Yuuri was sent to Russia with nothing but a tattoo of a flower on his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

They're lying in bed, limbs tangled and neither of them makes a move to get up. The morning light filters in from the windows but it won't be for a while more until either of them is needed. Yuuri's fingers are treading through Victor's hair again, a habit he unconsciously picked up over the years. Victor's head is resting in his chest, and for a moment Yuuri swears he can hear their hearts beating together in the quiet of the room. Yuuri wishes they can stay like this forever, but there are more pressing matters at hand, and the sooner they settle them the more time he'll have with Victor later on.

"Did you find anything on your side?" Yuuri asks quizzically.

"The people we found were all so far from the source none of them actually knew who was buying their services." Yuuri sighs. So they're still standing at the same spot where they began. Even after two weeks, after they've decided it may be faster for them to chase the leads separately, neither of them has gotten a single clue yet.

"What about your side?" Victor lifts his head off Yuuri's chest to stare at him. Yuuri sighs again, his hand moving from Victor's hair to rest against his forehead.

"I found one man who might know, but he's too tight-lipped." Yuuri groans as he catches the teasing smirk on Victor's face. "What."

"Yuuri Nikiforov, known for his torturing methods, unable to get a man to spill?" Victor smirks, his tone way too teasing to actually be casual. Yuuri groans again, but he doesn't miss the way his heart skips a beat at the sound of 'Yuuri Nikiforov'. He loves the way it sounds, especially when it's spoken from Victor's lips.

"No one knows!" Yuuri argues, but his words lack any bite.

"No one knows it's you, but everyone knows that the family has someone highly skilled in the art of torture," Victor wriggles his eyebrows at Yuuri, as if he's suggesting that Yuuri was an expert in something wholly different from torture.

"I was going to be home late otherwise," Yuuri finally admits softly.

He catches Victor's heart-shaped smile before he's squashed tightly in his arms. "Yuuri!" Soft laughter fills the room as Victor proceeds to lay featherlight kisses all over Yuuri's chest despite Yuuri's giggling and begging for him to stop because it's too ticklish. Victor stops eventually, but not before kissing the coloured tattoos on Yuuri's right shoulder.

One a tattoo of a flower: half the petals of a cherry blossom and the other half of a wisteria, resting at the juncture where his right arm meets his shoulder. And right next to it, a tattoo of a snowflake.

 

* * *

 

Mid afternoon found Victor and Yuuri having a meeting with Chris and Phichit in Victor's office situated at the heart of St. Petersburg.

"So none of us have got anything new," Chris sighs. "Even after all that work we went through."

Silence hangs heavily in the room. The situation isn't dire enough yet, but all of them know that it's slowly pressing up against them, slowly pushing them into a corner. The problem has been steadily building, and despite all the clues they've been chasing, none of them turned up with any answer. Yuuri feels uneasiness settling heavily in his chest. They've let it go on for long enough, they need to deal with this quickly before it becomes a real threat to any of them, or to the family.

The sudden cut off of rhythmic tapping of keys on a keyboard catches their attention as Phichit's shocked gasp fills the air. They turn to him, only to see Phichit staring at the screen with his brows furrowed.

Yuuri isn't sure if he wants to know exactly what Phichit has found. If his reaction is anything to go by, this will be nothing Yuuri will like.

"There's a bounty on Yuuri. $1 million to whoever catches him alive. Half if he's dead," Phichit answers quietly.

Yuuri feels Victor stiffen next to him, his hold around Yuuri's waist tightening. He rests his hand reassuringly on Victor's. They don't have any concrete details yet, and Yuuri knows it wouldn't do any good if Victor snaps now.

"I've never left anyone alive, and I've always been careful not to be seen. All everyone knows is that I'm the quiet book-keeper next to Victor. Why the huge bounty?" The uneasiness spreads in Yuuri's chest, but there's something tugging at the back of his mind, telling him that this isn't as simple as it seems.

"Doesn't matter, we'll find the source and end it," Victor replies curtly, his hold on Yuuri relaxing slightly. Yuuri turns and finds a quiet storm brewing beneath those piercing blue eyes. The weight on his chest eases up slightly; Yuuri knows that Victor shares the same sentiment in that neither of them would let the other go so easily. Not when they've finally had each other.

Nine years ago, Yuuri didn't have a choice when he was sent here.

Yuuri can make his own decisions now. And no matter what, he's staying with Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. You're All I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Despite how his mind may suggest to him otherwise, Yuuri knows that there's nothing to fear even if the world was to turn against him. Because no matter what, he'll always have Victor with him. Even if everything changes tomorrow, he knows that Victor will always be a constant in his life._
> 
> _And that's all he needs._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 4 : **WEAPONS** || ROSES

Silence hangs heavily in the room.

Bounties are not unheard of, but one on a person within a family doesn't happen often. Especially on a person associated with a family as powerful as the Nikiforov family. Yuuri wonders briefly if anyone would even dare to take action, but if recent events were anything to go by, the answer is yes.

Yuuri can see the cogs turning in Victor's head, that brilliant mind no doubt already planning out all the possible options and which is the best one. Yuuri feels strangely calm despite knowing that there's a bounty on him, but he decides that he can spent one more second watching Victor before his mind drowns in all the worst case scenarios.

He drinks in the sight of Victor greedily, eyes raking over his suited form. He knows Victor is wearing one of the suits he knows is Yuuri's favourite today, and his eyes linger on the way Victor's pants are tailored to fit around his thighs. The way the hard line of muscle is accentuated, strong with all the power hidden beneath.

He watches as Victor taps a gloved finger against his chin thoughtfully, and knowing that Victor is wearing a ring identical to the one Yuuri is under his own gloved hand sends a warm flush through his chest.

Yuuri watches as Victor tells Chris something he's too far away to hear. He sees Chris nod and turns to leave the room as Victor's gaze flickers over to rest on Yuuri.

Phichit left the room earlier saying he'll need some more time to uncover the source of the bounty, and Yuuri knows that this is no longer anything as simple as they initially thought.

It's known that Phichit is one of the best hackers any family has ever seen, and for Phichit to need more time in locating the source means that whoever is behind this is quite determined in keeping their identity a secret.

Before any of them has an exact clue as to what's going on, they'll have to plan each move even more cautiously. One mistake could be fatal, and the stakes are too high for any mistakes.

 

* * *

 

They spend a moment watching each other silently, before Yuuri struts over to Victor slowly and crowds him against the desk he's leaning on. He feels Victor's hands rest on his hips instantly, warmth spreading from where they're touching.

He sees the emotions swirling in Victor's eyes, and knows the same is reflected in his own.

"There's no reason for anyone to come for you like that, Yuuri," Victor insists, his brows furrowed. "There's something else we're missing."

Despite how his mind may suggest to him otherwise, Yuuri knows that there's nothing to fear even if the world was to turn against him. Because no matter what, he'll always have Victor with him. Even if everything changes tomorrow, he knows that Victor will always be a constant in his life.

And that's all he needs.

"It's okay Vitya," Yuuri assures him softly as he rests his palm on the side of Victor's face, thumb rubbing small circles on his cheek.

Just like how Yuuri hasn't been able to hide anything from Victor for a long time now, Victor hasn't been able to hide anything either from him either. Yuuri knows just what to look for to clue him in on what Victor's feeling now, no matter how hard Victor may try to conceal sometimes.

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere," Yuuri whispers as he presses a kiss to the ring finger of Victor's gloved right hand, right where his ring sits snugly.

 

* * *

 

Everything starts out fine, just like it always does.

The usual negotiation for arms trade, the two sides facing each other in a quiet warehouse by the port of St. Petersburg. Yuuri is standing behind Chris as the latter tries to get a better deal for the family.

Yuuri surveys the warehouse quietly, taking note of all the exit points and possible blind spots in his mind. The warehouse this time seems to be some sort of a storage place. Mirrors and boxes litter the place haphazardly.

The other party is more stubborn than usual, refusing to back down no matter what counter offer Chris is putting on the table. The stolen glances at Yuuri from the men situated behind the negotiator doesn't go unnoticed. Yuuri isn't sure if they're bad at being subtle or just blatantly not bothering to hide at all.

His fingers itch as he fights the urge to withdraw his gun. It's a negotiation talk, and the other party giving you suspicious looks isn't a good enough reason for Yuuri to be pulling his guns out. Not to mention he's only known as the family's book-keeper, with his guns concealed and pressed against his body. And there's way too many mirrors in this place for any movement to go unnoticed.

Yuuri will only pull out his guns when it's necessary.

He thinks his worries must've been unfounded as the talk comes to a close with the other party finally relenting to Chris's unyielding offers. Yuuri's about to turn his back to leave when someone decides to take a shot at the bounty on his head.

But his guard is still high and Yuuri ducks the moment he sees a gun raised at him, his hands pulling a gun from his waist holster to aim at the other party immediately. Turns out his worries weren't for naught after all.

He hears guns firing all around him, the men they've brought along taking aim at the other party steadily. Yuuri had reminded them beforehand to be extra cautious today for he knew anything could happen and he wasn't going to take any chances at their safety.

"Leave the leader to me," Yuuri commands as his eyes search for the best route to the man. The leader is firing with slightly shaky hands and the last thing Yuuri wants is to be caught in the way of any of those bullets.

An empty box lying to his right catches Yuuri's attention: the perfect distraction. The leader isn't that far away, and his gun halts when he's caught off guard from the box Yuuri kicks towards him suddenly. He hears the low whistle from Chris as they take the chance to run towards the leader quickly, their motives the same.

It is moments like these where Yuuri feels like he could hear his blood singing in his veins, his body experienced with all the training he's undergone all these years. He breathes calm and steady as he reaches the leader and knocks the gun out of his grasp with a spin kick and locks him in a chokehold, Yuuri's own gun at the man's temple.

Yuuri looks up to see that their men have managed to get the situation under control. Chris comes to a stop in front of them, his gun pointed at the leader too.

"I have to say though, they're quite bold for a group so inexperienced," Chris hums thoughtfully, a teasing lit in his voice. "There are mirrors _everywhere_."

"That isn't inexperience, Chris, that's stupidity," Yuuri chuckles as he pushes the nuzzle of his gun into the man's temple with more force.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, and you're going to answer them. Or you'll get acquainted with my knives very intimately. Your choice," Yuuri warns as he returns his gun into his waist holster and pulls out his knife from the sheath strapped to his waist.

"Tell me who sent you," Yuuri drawls as he twirls the knife in his hands. Victor had gifted him this knife when he first mastered them, and the weight of it in his hand is familiar.

The man only grunts in response, and Yuuri sighs. The hard way it is then. He runs the knife down the side of the man's neck, the tender skin giving way to the sharp blade way too easily. The man doesn't struggle at all, being strangely quiet even though Yuuri can feel the man tense up against him.

"'Next time it'll be the skin coming off," Yuuri taunts lowly. "Piece by piece."

The man laughs. "Torture. Can't say I'm surprised. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it, Katsuki Yuuri."

Yuuri's hands falter slightly and the man uses that instant to press his neck against the blade and slit his own throat on it. Yuuri sees the blood flowing freely from the wound from their reflection in the mirrors around them as he releases his chokehold and the man falls to the ground lifelessly.

He doesn't miss the worried glance Chris casts towards him but he doesn't say anything as they retreat from the warehouse, leaving behind the pile of bodies lying in pools of their own blood. The metallic stench of blood is filling the air but Yuuri knows Chris must've already called for the clean-up team.

Yuuri hasn't heard that name in a while. He doesn't exactly miss it though, for it brings back memories he forgets sometimes; a life he can never return to.

A life he will never return to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Blood Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You're alive, at least as far as I can tell you are - The 1975_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 5 : **SMOKE** || HEALING
> 
> It's there if you squint lol.
> 
> Late as always, but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! We get more insight to Yuuri's past.

Ever since he was young, Yuuri has known that his family was different.

The training classes with Minako-sensei; the people who frequent the family onsen, covered in tattoos of different colours.

He has seen his father bring men to the back of the onsen together with his uncle, only emerging a while later from a room filled with smoke. His mother explained to him that they are dealing with some business; that his father was the oyabun and his uncle the wakagashira. It didn't make sense at first, but Yuuri soon found out what 'business' his mom was referring to meant and that they were training him to be the next oyabun.

The Katsuki-gumi was a family passed down through generations, and large enough to have operations overseas. They control many of the arms and drug routes, making them one of the most influential mafia families in the world. 

 

* * *

 

They were driving down the quiet street late at night back to the onsen, a soft melody playing on the radio. His father was at the wheel, having given their usual driver the night off saying that this was their family night out.

Yuuri was dozing off slowly in the backseat after a long day of training with Minako-sensei, the passing streetlights and the soft radio a lullaby.

It all happened so quickly.

One moment he was dozing off, and the next their car was lit up from the inside and he could hear his father vaguely shouting something. He turns to his sister only to see her hurling herself over to him from where she's sitting.

The last thing he sees is the headlights of the truck outside.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri wakes to a sharp smell stinging his nose and the too bright lights of the room. His surroundings are slightly blurry, and he looks down at himself to find needles and tubes connecting him to a beeping machine.

Everything hurts and his throats feels like sandpaper. His body is heavy, and a slight movement sets off pain in some part he can't identify.

Minako's worried face comes into sight, her lips set in a tight line. Yuuri wants to speak but all he manages is a hoarse grunt. She puts a straw to his lips and he drinks gratefully.

"How are you feeling, Yuuri?"

He manages a small smile but his face hurts so much it probably looks more like a grimace. He tries to recall what happened. He had spent the night out with his parents and Mari, and they were returning home in the car.

The car. The headlights. Mari-nee. His parents. Yuuri looks at Minako, panicked. He opens his mouth, but only a choked gasp escapes.

Minako shakes her head, knowing exactly what he wants to ask. "I'm sorry, Yuuri."

Yuuri feels everything come to a halt.

He hears his heart pounding way too quickly in his ears, his breaths coming short and quick. Tears prick at the corner of his eyes, black dots filling his vision as he feels himself closing off slowly.

It feels like he was plunged underwater suddenly, and no one can hear him no matter how hard he's screaming. His heart is constructing painfully in his chest. What will he do now? His mind short circuits and all he manages are broken anguished sobs that fill the quiet room.

Until he blacks out again.

 

* * *

  

Yuuri escapes death with a few broken ribs, a slight concussion and multiple abrasions on his face and body.

The doctor says he's lucky, that he'll recover in no time, though Yuuri feels anything but. In the span of some short moments, Yuuri has lost everything. All he's known his entire life, ripped away from him with bright headlights he can still see when he closes his eyes.

Minako says nothing but stays by his side at all times, offering a steady hand when Yuuri jolts awake from his nightmares with piercing screams so loud he's sure could wake even the dead.

Yuuri's not sure exactly how much time has passed since he first awakened, but he spends all his time on the bed either sleeping or crying. His eyes feel swollen from all the crying, and the cuts on his face sting from the tears. His throat raw from all the screams and sobs.

When the doctor finally clears Yuuri, Minako arranges for him to leave the country immediately.

"I made them release news that you died on the way to the hospital. No one knows you survived," she says calmly. "This isn't a simple car crash, Yuuri. I can't tell you any details, but it's safer for you this way."

Yuuri just stares at her, finally looking at her properly again. Her skin has lost its usual glow, and dark heavy bags are sitting beneath her eyes. Her lips are still set in that tight line he's seen the first time he opened his eyes after losing everything.

Yuuri can tell it hurts her to do this. After all, she's been a close family friend all these years. This was her loss too. Neither of them have been able to mourn properly. Minako doesn't spare him any more details, only that she has called in a favour for a friend to take Yuuri in.

"You'll be going to Lilia, Yuuri. She will take care of you. Her husband is the current head of the Nikiforov family."

And so Yuuri was sent to Russia at fifteen, still mourning and the weight of the Katsuki-gumi crest heavy on his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Victor was less than pleased to know that someone has gone for the bounty on Yuuri so openly. His mood darkened further when Yuuri told him the conversation he had with the leader.

"It's been so many years, Yuuri. And no one should even know you're still alive," Victor contemplates while he paces around the room so quickly it makes Yuuri dizzy. "Even so, this is the last place anyone would think to look for you."

Victor was right. Relations between the Nikiforov family and the Katsuki-gumi have always been tense, delicate at best. With both families being as influential as they are, there's bound to be conflicts over routes and trade sometimes.

The last thing anyone would guess would be that someone from the Katsuki-gumi is now working in the shadows for the Nikiforov family. Not to mention the fact that the person was Yuuri, who was initially meant to be the next oyabun.

Victor and Yuuri have always been careful in concealing Yuuri's identity. Even though Yuuri is the book-keeper beside Victor, not many people have actually seen him. Even for those who have, he's only known as Y. After all, it's not uncommon for people to use an alias or nickname.

Yuuri makes his way over to Victor, his hands coming up to loop around his shoulders loosely. Victor stops pacing immediately, blue eyes now focused on Yuuri. His piercing gaze roams around Yuuri's face as his breathing slows down to match Yuuri's. Yuuri smiles at the thought that he can always calm Victor down so quickly just by being within an arm's reach.

"We have a clue now, Victor, that's more than we started with," Yuuri reassures him.

Victor rests his forehead against Yuuri's, eyes fluttering shut and he sighs softly. "I know, Yuuri, and I know you can protect yourself but I'm still worried."

Yuuri smiles. No one would believe him if he told them the stern Pakhan of the Nikiforov family, who could probably cut someone with his piercing glare alone, could pout so adorably. No, this was a Victor only he had the privilege to see. And Yuuri wouldn't have it any other way.

Yuuri leans forward and kisses Victor softly. It's slow and tender, one of Yuuri's own ways in reassuring Victor that he's still right here and that he's not going anywhere else. Yuuri nips Victor's lower lip lightly and smirks when he hears Victor groan against him. Yuuri arches into Victor slightly and feels one of Victor's hand rest on the side of his cheek, stroking softly.

They part for air reluctantly, foreheads resting together and breaths mingling. Despite all the blood on his hands, Victor always holds Yuuri gently like he's something precious. Even though Yuuri's own hands are stained with blood too. Warmth spreads through Yuuri. He can feel the heat on his cheeks, knows that he's blushing in the way Victor loves to see.

They pull apart when Phichit barges into the room suddenly, laptop in his hands and Chris hot on his heels. Yuuri turns to face them, his back against Victor's chest. Victor's hands move to rest on his hips, a comfortable weight that grounds Yuuri. He'll need it for whatever news Phichit and Chris have come bearing.

"The source is from Japan," Phichit starts and Yuuri feels Victor's breath hitch.

"And we've just received a request for a meeting from Katsuki Takuya, the head of the Katsuki-gumi," Chris continues.

Yuuri groans. Life's a bitch, and then you die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. I'm Not Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Thinking 'bout the past again_   
>  _Darling, you'll be okay_   
>  _\- Pierce The Veil_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 6 : **BLACK & WHITE** || BLOOD

None of them had the time to process the news when the door slams open again to reveal a pissed-looking Yuri Plisetsky holding a small paper bag in his hands. His eyes scan the room until he catches sight of Yuuri.

"Looks like you're doing great for someone with a bounty on his head, Katsudon," he storms in like he has a hurricane contained in that lean body and comes to a stop right in front of Yuuri. Yuuri sighs. It seems like with Yuri back as well he won't be able to have a quiet moment today.

"You're back, Yurio. I'm surprised Yakov let you off earlier," Victor smiles, raising a hand to wave at him. "What are you doing here?"

"You know why I'm here, Victor," Yuri grumbles as he pushes the paper bag in his hands into Yuuri. Yuuri accepts the bag curiously, a delicious smell wafting from the bag the moment he opens it.

"Pirozhki? Thank you, Yurochka," Yuuri whispers, a tender smile on his face.

"Eat it." Yuuri doesn't miss the slight pink on Yuri's cheeks and the way his gaze softens a little.

"Where's my share, Yurio?" Victor whines, sniffing softly.

"Old men shouldn't have such greasy foods," Yuri teases with a glint in his eye. Yuuri snickers while Victor cluches a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"So, who's behind it and why?" Yuri asks as he crosses his arms over his chest. "We know at least that much, right?"

"The source is from Japan," Phichit offers from where he's seated himself on the couch, watching the entire scene play out in front of him amusingly.

"Is it..." Yuri stops himself, but the air tenses with the unspoken question hanging in the room. The possibility Yuuri and Victor have both considered but didn't want to speak out loud.

"Did you find any leads on what I asked, Phichit?" Victor asks, his tone grave. Yuuri blinks. This is the first time he's heard about this.

"Yes, and it seems we're not the only ones suspecting it. Minako Okukawa is coming over tomorrow. She found something," Phichit answers.

"Minako-sensei?" Yuuri turns to Victor, confused. "What are you not telling me, Victor?"

"We'll talk about the rest tomorrow," Victor addresses the rest of the room. They nod in unison before retreating, Chris pulling a reluctant Yuri along with promises that he'll fill him in on the details.

 

* * *

 

"What is it, Vitya?"

"I wanted to let you know only after we've found something, solnishko," Victor starts, his eyes apologetic. "I got Phichit to look into the incident nine years ago."

Yuuri's breath catches in his throat. The incident. The night he lost everything. His eyes search Victor's, and all he sees there is seriousness paired with the open adoration and honesty he always sees when he looks at Victor.

"I know it still hurts, but with things going the way they have lately I couldn't help but think; what if? What if someone knew you survived, what if this is them intending to finish what they couldn't years ago?"

Yuuri brings his hand to rest on Victor's cheek, feels as Victor leans into his palm instinctively. The raw emotion in Victor's tone is clear as day, and Yuuri knows that Victor must have thought through this a lot, knows that Victor is too careful to leave any stone unturned. In a situation like this, they must investigate every clue available and Yuuri knows that this was what Victor had in mind when he got Phichit to look into it without telling Yuuri first.

He can't bring it in himself to be upset with Victor; not when he knows that in everything Victor does, his first and foremost thought is always Yuuri. Just like how Yuuri always tries to protect Victor, Victor tries to protect Yuuri in his own way too. Yuuri knows that deep down, he always had questions about what exactly happened that night.

The seed that was planted long ago when Yuuri was still young and had overheard what his parents were discussing over hushed tones late at night when they thought Mari and Yuuri were asleep. The seed that was watered and took root ever since Minako told him that it was no simple car crash but didn't spare him any further details.

But Yuuri had been too scared, didn't want to believe that a person could be capable of such a thing. He had turned away from the face of truth nine years ago and ran from it.

But now, it has caught up with him. No matter how fast or how hard he tries to run, it always manages to catch up. Perhaps it's time to face it once and for all now.

"You've had suspicions all along haven't you, Yuuri," Victor suggests lowly. Really, Yuuri hasn't been able to hide anything from Victor and he should've known that this was no exception either. After all, he has bared all of himself to Victor, and has seen all of Victor when he had done the same and bared himself to Yuuri.

He nods tentatively. "My parents have always known, and they never knew I overheard their conversation years ago."

While there were many grey areas in their world, he always believed that there were still some black and white certainties, lines that one will never cross. Perhaps like him, his parents wanted to believe too.

"I couldn't protect you when it happened nine years ago," Victor states as he pulls the glove off of Yuuri's right hand, bringing it up to his lips. "But I'm here now, Yuuri, and we'll get through this together."

Yuuri smiles as Victor plants a soft kiss on his knuckles and on the ring sitting on his ring finger. With just a single statement Victor has managed to calm his heart once more, reminding him of the promise they've made to each other, the promise they will always fight to protect.

The vow to have and to hold.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri sees Minako in person for the first time in nine years.

Minako pulls him into a tight hug, and he can feel the fabric on his right shoulder grow slightly damp before she rights herself and when they pull away, she still looks as beautiful as she always did.

The same glow he's so used to, without the dark heavy bags under her eyes and tightly set lips he last saw before he left.

They've never kept close contact all these years for fear that if anyone were to track Minako, they'll soon find out that Yuuri was still very much alive. It was a chance Minako wouldn't take, no matter how much she misses her best student.

"You've grown up well, Yuuri. Your parents would be so proud," she smiles softly, her eyes crinkling at the corners. Yuuri can see the light marks time left on her face, the most obvious proof of all the time they've spent apart.

"And you still look the same, Minako-sensei," he chuckles. "How have you been?"

"Could've been better if I had someone with me," she sighs. Yuuri grins.

He doesn't miss the sharp glances Minako has been throwing in Victor's direction. For all the fear Victor inspires in the family, it's refreshing to see someone who doesn't know him that well glare at him with such open distaste. And from the small snickers he's hearing from Phichit and Chris in the corner, Yuuri knows he's not alone in this sentiment.

Yuuri holds his breath in anticipation as Minako approaches Victor confidently, her eyes still assessing him. It would be bad if two of the most important people in his life got off the wrong foot right from the beginning.

"I heard from Lilia that Yuuri's working in the shadows for the family willingly," her tone cold. "And it's all for you isn't it, Victor Nikiforov."

But Yuuri knows that Minako, just like Victor, will always have his best interests at heart. So perhaps his worries of them not getting along would be unneeded. But he enjoys watching Minako-sensei try to intimidate Victor like that, so he'll watch quietly for a little while more. Plus, he's interested in seeing how Victor would deal with her.

"The family belongs to Yuuri as much as it does to me. And I will never let anything happen to him." Yuuri's heart flutters at Victor's blatant confession, spoken in such a straight-forward way. Like it's something Victor has never questioned; something he's always believed.

Minako's gaze searches Victor's face once more, and whatever she found seemed to please her; for she pats Victor on the back with a soft smile on her face.

"I'm leaving Yuuri to you then." Yuuri blinks his tears back at that. Minako has always cared deeply for him just like he has for her, and knowing that Minako has approved of Victor lifts a weight in his heart he didn't know was there before.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was a little surprised to find that Minako has been investigating the incident on and off in the years they were apart.

"It was covered up, but thankfully not good enough," Minako shares. "It took a while, but I found someone directly related."

Yuuri clenches his hand into a tight fist. It was one thing to suspect that the incident was no pure accident, but it was another having it confirmed. It hurt, like someone had pulled off the band-aid on his heart and proceeded to pour salt all over the open wound. He relaxes slightly when Victor places a hand over his clenched fist, offering his support quietly.

"Hiroko had her suspicions, but I never thought he'd actually do it," Minako scowls. With that, Minako has confirmed all their suspicions.

"So what should we do now?" Chris asks, his voice strangely calm. "It's not like we could just take him out."

"It wouldn't take long for someone to suspect that we had something to do with it," Yuuri shakes his head. "It could cause a war and we can't afford that." No matter how much he wants justice for his parents and sister, he has to think of the Nikiforov family first.

"Then we expose him," Victor suggests, his smile sharp. Yuuri's eyes widen as he catches on to Victor's train of thought.

"And the Katsuki-gumi will deal with him," Yuuri finishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I’ll risk everything if it’s for you_   
>  _\- ONE OK ROCK_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 7 : FREE DAY
> 
> This took way longer than I expected.

Katsuki Takuya is a greedy man. He's cunning too, but not meticulous and patient enough to ensure there’s no trace left behind on whatever he does . But greed in this world can be a strong catalyst on its own, and with his thirst for money and more importantly power, Takuya is willing to cross lines he shouldn't even toe.

Yuuri knows that, knows that his mother has seen all that right at the beginning and it worried her enough that she had brought it up with his father. Yuuri had heard her telling him that even if it's fine for the both of them, they needed to think of Mari and Yuuri.

They were slightly guarded, but it wasn't good enough.

Thoughts of that incident still burns his mind, a weight that has been on him ever since he boarded the plane to Russia. They say time heals wounds, but wounds like these never really go away. Time only heals the wound superficially, leaving behind a rough scab that’s easily peeled off to reveal the wound, still fresh and pink. There was no way Yuuri was going to forget any of this, and time only helped him accept it in the most reluctant of ways. He knew he had to move on; that a person dwelling in the past will never grow. And with his survival weighing upon it, he had to grow and become stronger quickly .

Loyalty and respect were the upmost principles heavily stressed within the Katsuki-gumi. Ever since he was young, Yuuri was taught that bonds forged were precious and that he must do everything he can to honour the bond he has with others. It stings to think that in the face of the power Katsuki Takuya coveted, they were nothing but easily disposable. It felt like a cruel joke when the person who stabbed you in the back was the very same person you trusted to protect it.

The thought that he was coming face to face with the person who had tried to kill him, who had killed his family, set a fire burning low in Yuuri’s gut. The burning that only grew stronger as the meeting grew closer, the fire that urged him to take things in his own hands, to seek vengeance for his family. To end it all, to make sure that there will be no complications; an absolute ending by his hand.

But Yuuri still believed in the lines one should never cross even in this world littered in grey areas, and the thought that if he gave into his urges he would become the exact same man he wanted to kill made him sick. Anger burned in his gut . He hated Takuya for taking everything away from him, for thrusting him into a world of unknown where he had to fight foot and leg for his own survival.

Despite the fact that Katsuki Takuya may be his uncle, Yuuri hated him.

 

* * *

 

"Talk to me, Yuuri," Victor pleaded softly, Yuuri's hands held tightly in his.

"I'm fine, Vitya," Yuuri replied lowly. His voice sounded calmer than he thought it would be.

It is the day of the meeting, and Yuuri has spent almost the entire morning watching Victor run the plan over with Phichit again. Anxiety has been simmering at the back of his mind ever since he woke this morning, his body tight with all the stress he’s been putting himself under. Despite how his mind may suggest otherwise, Yuuri knows that he’s fine. That things will be okay. He has absolute confidence in Victor, and he knows that Victor will see this through. That they will see this through together. Yuuri has never doubted the fact that the two of them are stronger together.  
Victor's hands tightened further around him, and Yuuri doesn't need to look up to know the concern that would be swirling in those blue eyes. The same blue eyes that always seem to pierce through his soul and look into the deepest parts of his soul.

"Just say the word, Yuuri, and I will kill him myself." It was so soft Yuuri almost didn’t hear it.

Yuuri's breath hitches as he snaps up to look Victor with wide eyes. He's met with clear blue, an unmistakable storm swirling within them. He's hit with the magnitude of Victor's emotions, unhidden and bared just for him to see. Victor is serious. He means what he'd just said, and Yuuri wouldn't doubt for even one second that Victor would do it if Yuuri just asked.

"I'm no longer part of the Katsuki-gumi, Victor, and it's not our place to interfere," Yuuri shakes his head. To the family, he's been dead for nine years, lost to the same accident that took away the oyabun they all looked up to so much. "The family loved my father as much as he loved them . If proof that he was murdered surfaces, no one in the family will turn a blind eye to it."

He remembers the Hasetsu his father led. The town flourished, there was no crime, and everyone was happy. Despite being an oyabun of one of the largest Yakuza families in Japan, his father retained his kind and easygoing personality. No matter what the family dealt in, Yuuri’s father made sure the town remained clean of drugs and arms, a safe place for the family. Yuuri remembers how warm he was to everyone around him, how comfortable his men were with him.

To Yuuri's father, everyone in the Katsuki-gumi was family.

 

* * *

  

Yuuri watches from where he’s stood beside Victor as Victor rises from the armchair with an outstretched hand to greet Katsuki Takuya, the man strolling into the room as if he owned the place. The contempt in Victor's eyes is carefully concealed, only visible to people close enough to him. People who knew exactly where to look.

Victor may be smiling, but it's not any of the smiles he gives to the people in the family. No, this smile was sharp and tight. Almost like Victor could cut with it.

Yuuri catches the look Takuya gives him, totally empty of surprise. Not that Yuuri had been expecting it at all. Takuya ordering a bounty on him and then requesting for a meeting with Victor like that was his way of telling Yuuri that he knows he's still alive, and that he wasn't going to let Yuuri go just like that. Not when Yuuri was someone who has slipped from his axe nine years ago. Yuuri was a threat to him, and they both knew it.

Yuuri is young and highly skilled, and being the son of the previous oyabun put him in an excellent position to challenge Takuya. And it would be easy for Yuuri to take back what had originally belonged to him. But the Katsuki-gumi isn't what Yuuri wants. His father may have loved the family dearly, but there was nothing there for Yuuri anymore. He has lost all of that nine years ago.

His home is here now.

"Katsuki," Victor nods. There is a calculating look in his eyes, as if he's assessing Takuya.

"Nikiforov," Takuya drawls, a man who has no idea that his demise has been set into motion the moment he stepped foot into this room. He has two men with him, and Yuuri recognises the man to his left. Yoshio, one of Yuuri's father's most trusted men back when he was still alive. 

Yoshio, who is staring at Yuuri with blatant shock in his eyes. Yoshio blinks several times, as if he cannot believe what he’s seeing. Yuuri sees a silver of hope beneath the shock, and he almost feels sorry that they have to meet again under such circumstances. Yuuri, who is dead to Yoshio and the rest of the Katsuki-gumi, standing next to Victor Nikiforov, the head of their rival family. Yuuri knows its an ironic image, one that Yoshio must be trying to wrap his mind around.

Victor and Takuya take their seats on opposite armchairs, with only a small coffee table separating them. Victor crosses his right leg over his left, looking the perfect picture of elegance and commanding power in his bespoke suit. But everything about him screams dangerous, with the way he carries himself, and with the multitude of guns Yuuri knows is strapped to his body under that suit jacket that gives nothing away.

"I see you've gotten yourself quite the bodyguard, Nikiforov," Takuya starts, his tone casual but tainted with something else. "The rumours make sense now."

"Yuuri's hardly a bodyguard," Victor replies lightly. Yuuri sees the way Yoshio’s eyes widen upon hearing his name, and knows that any doubt or disbelief he might’ve had when he first saw Yuuri is now dispelled. . Takuya's brow lifts as if expecting more, but Victor doesn't elaborate any further.

"He's been of great service to you, no? Leaving all those bodies left and right, you've reaped the benefits without even having to do anything yourself." Yuuri grits his teeth at that. The unspoken words silent but as sharp as the knives Yuuri carries on him.

"Yuuri and I work together perfectly. You've seen for yourself haven't you? "

"You've got him leashed like a pet," Takuya comments in a tone that's way too casual. That comment hits Yuuri square in the face, and he knows just how much Victor hates to hear that. Yuuri knows the comment wasn’t taken lightly when he sees Victor’s hand twitch from the corner of his eye. Just like he had expected: Takuya's trying to rile them up, and Yuuri knows Victor is too calm in such situations to fall for it. He also knows that Victor doesn’t appreciate insults and taunts, and he always makes sure to return it ten fold. Yuuri would say that Takuya is digging his grave right now, and he’s certain Victor will bury that grave with Takuya in it himself.

"Come back to the family, Yuuri. It belongs to you after all."

Victor snorts. Yuuri slides his hand onto Victor's shoulder, the warmth of Victor spreading through his palm and grounding him. Seeing Takuya in person is nothing like Yuuri had imagined. He's seeing red slightly, and the casual way Takuya is acting despite everything he’s done only serves to fuel the fire burning in his gut. The anxiety clouding his mind earlier has dissipated, leaving behind determination.

The plan has already been set in motion, beginning with Minako-sensei working closely with Phichit ever since she arrived. All of them have worked hard in preparation for this, and Yuuri will make sure that it would work, that nothing would thwart their plans. Yuuri is still calm, despite how furious he may be now.

Yuuri knows that Yoshio’s eyes are still on him. Despite how close he was with Yuuri’s father and how he has doted on Yuuri in the past, it’s not his position to speak.

But there’s something else.

Yuuri knows that Yoshio is working over something in his head. There’s an open question in his eyes, like he’s having trouble piecing a puzzle together. Yuuri wonders just how much Yoshio knows, or suspects, of what Takuya did. Yoshio was one of his father’s trusted men after all, it wouldn’t be surprising if he knew something.

The sudden ringing of a phone startles them all, and Yoshio bows a little at the irritated glare Takuya shoots him before pulling his phone out from his pocket and answering it.

Yuuri sees the anger in his eyes. But with it the shock returns full blown, and Yuuri has a pretty good idea what Yoshio has just heard. Phichit works very quickly after all. Yuuri watches with rapt attention as Yoshio mumbles something into the phone before ending the call and tucking the phone back into his pocket stiffly. Yuuri sees him reign the anger in his eyes just barely before he bends down to whisper something to Takuya and straightening again. His gaze, swirling with so many emotions it’s unreadable, finds Yuuri again almost immediately.

A wave of satisfaction washes through Yuuri as he watches Takuya pale at what Yoshio just told him. Without a doubt, he knows their plan is moving forward perfectly. Everything is coming in full circle like a domino , with what Takuya started in his blind pursuit for power and ending with his loss of that very same power.

The silence in the room intensifies, and Yuuri knows Victor is just letting what they’ve just heard sink in for a moment before he goes in for the finishing blow.

“Won’t you agree that we work quickly?” Victor smirks, the blue fire of his eyes reflecting something feral that threatens to burn anyone or anything that decides to stand in his way.

Yuuri sees the way Takuya’s features scrunch in anger bursting at the seams of his very being. “What did you do.”

“We merely finished what you started, that’s all.”

“We did pretty good, don’t you think?” Yuuri continues after Victor, a smirk on his lips.

Takuya stands abruptly and jabs a finger at Victor, his entire form shaking with boiling anger. “It doesn’t end here,” he spits through his teeth.

Victor stands and leans into Takuya slowly. “Don’t be mistaken, Katsuki. I’m just letting your family deal with you. But if you dare to come after my Yuuri again, I will have you killed ” Yuuri knows Victor saying it loud enough that everyone in the room can hear it clearly. “ Even if I have to do it myself.”

Yuuri hears the slight hitch of breath from their guests. This is the Victor feared by all the other families in the Bratva, the young boss who succeeded at a young age and proceeded to pull the family to what it is today. If there’s one thing the rumours have gotten right, it is the fact that Victor probably doesn’t even need to lift a finger, doesn’t need to paint his hands in blood, to take out an enemy. Not because he has Yuuri clearing the way for him, but because he could do it entirely behind the scenes without even having to appear. Victor never leaves any trace behind, and his enemies never know what has hit them before it’s too late.

Though never directed at him, Yuuri has seen what an angered Victor looks like, and it’s not a pretty picture. Victor wields his silent wrath like a sharp blade, the cold glare in his eyes filled with promises of something so dark and cruel that it makes the person it’s directed at wish for a much quicker death than what they’ll be granted.

Yuuri knows how Victor must look right now, the feral fire burning strongly in his eyes, the barely concealed glint of something animalistic. Yuuri watches with slight amusement as Takuya stands even taller and clears his throat loudly. To Yuuri it only seems to be a false bravado. “I’ll see you again, Nikiforov,” he grits through his teeth.

He turns to leave the room abruptly, with the two men hot on his heels.

“Oh I don’t think so, Katsuki.” Victor smirks as the door closes behind them, leaving only Yuuri and Victor in the now quiet room.

Yuuri moves to the armchair occupied by Takuya before and settles himself in as he watches Victor bend to press a button on the phone on the coffee table and waits as it dials. It connects with a click, and Yuuri can hear Phichit’s cheery greeting over the loudspeaker.

“Phichit, we’re done here. Start the rumours and send Otabek in.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. The End of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _May your feet serve you well_   
>  _And the rest be sent to hell_   
>  _Where they'll always have belonged_   
>  _\- Panic! At The Disco_

Victor, who was never one to leave things up to fate if possible, sends Otabek after Takuya. Victor also has Phichit release rumours of today’s meeting. Rumours that some issue was settled today with the Nikiforov family deciding to let it go. _A contingency plan. There’s no such thing as ‘too careful’ in our world after all_ , Victor had said with a smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

While Yuuri wonders if this rumour actually sounds believable at all, the content alone will ensure that it spreads like wildfire. Two of the biggest families in the mafia having a disagreement? Yuuri is sure the rest of the mafia will be keeping a close eye, hoping that if it all goes down they can pick up the spoils from the sidelines. It’s a sure way to garner attention and with the way Victor is sure to end things, Yuuri knows that this will serve as a clear warning to the entire mafia the lengths Victor Nikiforov will go to if he or his people were threatened. Victor has a flair for the dramatic after all, and there’s no way he wouldn’t make use of this situation to send a message.

Yuuri knows how determined Victor is to see this through, that Victor has a whole plan in his head that he’s working through. Knows that this is as important to Victor as it is to him, and he’s glad to have Victor by his side as they deal with this together. Victor has started sharing the weight Yuuri has been carrying alone all those years the moment he found out about Yuuri’s past.

Yuuri feels a sudden rush of warmth and pride for Victor. Victor, who is known by most as the ruthless Pakhan of one of the strongest families in the Bratva. Victor, who can slit a throat without batting an eye. Victor who, despite all that and everything Yuuri carries on his shoulders, will always hold Yuuri like he’s something so precious. Victor, who had found Yuuri the same way Yuuri had found him. Victor, who Yuuri holds so dear to his heart.

Every time Yuuri thinks he can’t possibly fall in love with this man anymore, Victor surprises him. In a world full of betrayal and death, Yuuri has found love in the last place he ever should, and has never stopped falling.

 

* * *

 

“We lost him,” comes Yoshio’s grave tone through the static of the phone. “I’m sorry, Yuuri.”

They’ve expected this to happen, even before receiving this phone call from Yoshio. His uncle would never go down quietly; he was simply too prideful. Yuuri knows that to his uncle, this was Yuuri taking away everything he had, and he wasn’t going to let Yuuri go so easily. He would do everything in his power to try and take Yuuri, and by extension Victor, down with him as well. To everyone else, this was something between the families but Yuuri knows it isn’t that simple. It never has been and maybe nothing in their world ever was. Right from the start, this was something personal. It just happened that the families were carried on the shoulders of the very people involved.

“It’s okay, Yoshio-san. We expected this,” Yuuri sighs.

Over the phone, Yoshio hums in acknowledgement. “We have men searching for him now, and a bounty for whoever can bring him back to us.”

“A bounty?” When they had decided to leave Takuya to the Katsuki-gumi, Yuuri didn’t expect that it would come to this - the man who ordered a bounty on Yuuri now having a bounty on him. A bounty is serious, and Yuuri has no idea what it would mean for the Katsuki-gumi in the future now that they’ve ordered a bounty on their Oyabun.

“The family is very upset, and we aren’t willing to let him go just like that.”

They fall into silence after that, and Yuuri knows that Yoshio is raking his brain for what he should say next. He probably has a lot he wants to tell Yuuri, a lot he wants to know, and Yuuri knows that the apology at the beginning of the call extended beyond the news of Takuya defecting from the family. But it’s been years since the incident, and it probably doesn’t feel appropriate for all those mundane questions of _”how have you been?”_ and _”what have you been doing all these years?”_. Not to mention how ever since the meeting Yoshio has found out that the person working behind the scenes for the Nikiforov family is none other than Yuuri.

Having to face his past in this manner throws Yuuri off slightly. Even he’s not sure what exactly he’s supposed to be saying in this situation. It’s not like he has any regrets, or that he wants to go back to the family. There’s nothing there left for him now, and he has no intention of leaving Victor. But Yoshio doesn’t know the depth of what Yuuri feels for Victor, and Yuuri doesn’t know how well Yoshio has taken to the fact that the son of his previous Oyabun was now with the Pakhan of their rival family.

There’s a multitude of feelings unspoken between them, and they both know it’s there. An elephant in the room. Talking about their feelings isn’t something that comes naturally within the Katsuki-gumi. No matter how close the family was, no one actually just _talks_ about their feelings openly. There’s a time and space for everything, but in their family there never seemed to be an appropriate time or space for discussions of feelings. Everyone knows it’s there, but no one addresses it head on unless it’s absolutely necessary and there’s no other way around it. Instead, they interact with soft bright smiles and boisterous laughter that spreads through the thin walls of their old inn and somehow it worked.

But Yuuri needs Yoshio to know now, it’s important that he understands that Yuuri has no intention of returning to the family. “I’m happy here, Yoshio-san. And I’m not going back,” Yuuri says quietly.

Hasetsu was his home once. Their old hot spring inn residing in a quiet part of the town, the Katsuki-gumi. It was all part of a past that helped shaped Yuuri into who he is today. If things never happened the way they did, Minako-sensei wouldn’t have sent him to Lilia’s care in Russia and Yuuri wouldn’t have found a new home in the most unexpected place.

Turns out, fate works in the weirdest of ways. It takes something from you, but it gives you something else in return too. In a sense, the tragedy wasn’t purely a tragedy, because it opened up a whole world of possibilities, and Yuuri was lucky enough to have found a blessing through it all. Here in Russia, Yuuri is surrounded with the fierce protectiveness the people around him, the people he loves, have for him.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I hope you’re happy, Yuuri.”

“I am.”

 

* * *

 

The next few days feel like weeks to Yuuri.

Yuuri never did tell Yoshio that he knows exactly where Takuya is hiding, that they’ve been keeping a close eye on him. That if they really wanted, Takuya would be dead within seconds. Yuuri knows their original plan was to let the Katsuki-gumi deal with Takuya. But sometimes plans change, and their plan for Takuya changed when he ran and defected from the family.

Otabek has visual on Takuya ever since he left the Katsuki-gumi behind, and have been sending daily reports of his movements back to Victor. But all Victor does is hum and ask Otabek to continue watching him. Yuuri doesn’t have to think hard to know that they’ll be expecting a visit from Takuya soon. Yuuri knows Victor well enough to know that he’s now waiting for that to happen. Victor had warned Takuya what would happen if he decides to come for them again, and Victor is a man of his word. If Takuya chooses to come here, Victor will be waiting for him.

They’re lying in bed, but somehow sleep evades them for now. It’s been a long couple of weeks ever since all this started, and Yuuri wishes it can be over already. The tension is starting to take a toll on him, and the way it’s dragging on is annoying him slightly. He wants to go back to days where he can laze around without thinking that Takuya is going to burst through the door or be just right round the corner, waiting for them. Yuuri is usually more patient than this, and he’ll gladly drag the wait if it means he gets to play a little. But this isn’t like any other situation, and Yuuri is growing impatient.

“How long more, Vitya?” Yuuri whispers into their dark room, the moonlight filtering through the windows their only source of light.

He feels Victor’s arms tighten around him, and he pushes his face further into the crook of Victor’s neck in response. Yuuri can feel Victor’s chest rising and falling steadily, and he almost thinks Victor has fallen asleep when he gets a reply.

“Not long now. From Otabek’s reports, he probably has all he needs.”

Yuuri just wants this to end already.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri tenses the moment they enter Victor’s office, still deep in conversation. He forces himself to relax a little. This is finally happening and the last thing he wants is to give anything away prematurely.

Victor gives his hand a reassuring squeeze before resting his hand on the back of Yuuri’s neck, his thumb rubbing smooth circles into the skin there. He gives Yuuri a small smile and moves to sit at his desk while Yuuri goes to sit on the couch beside the bookshelf. To anyone it looks like nothing but an innocent normal gesture, but that was one of Victor’s many ways of telling Yuuri to breathe, that everything will be fine.

Right before Victor can sit at his desk, the door swings shut to reveal Takuya behind it, a gun in his hand pointing straight at Victor.

“I told you, this isn’t over yet,” he says as he steps out of the shadows and into the dim light of the room. He looks worse for wear, but then again a man on the run couldn’t possibly look any better.

Takuya casts a quick glance towards Yuuri before turning back to Victor when he sees that Yuuri isn’t moving from where he is. With his gun pointed at Victor like this, Yuuri has no time to pull his own gun out. Not if he wants to risk a bullet planted between Victor’s eyes. Yuuri turns to look at Victor and sees him turn towards Takuya slowly, his eyes calm and assessing.

Takuya steps further until he has the nozzle of his gun pointed between Victor’s eyes. Both of them are standing close enough to the window for the moonlight streaming in to cast them in a soft glow. Yuuri knows that Victor is standing there on purpose, so that Takuya will be within Otabek’s field of vision. “You turned my family against me.”

“Like I said before, it’s nothing you didn’t start yourself,” Victor replies calmly.

For a second, Yuuri allows himself to worry. He knows that this is all part of Victor’s plan, and that plan would ultimately end with Takuya’s death in this room. And that outcome is nearing quickly. But Yuuri can’t help but worry. What if Takuya decides to pull the trigger before Victor has the chance to disarm him, before Otabek can read the situation and pulls his own trigger first, and Victor can’t dodge the bullet?

The thought of possibly losing Victor terrifies him. Yuuri knows that what they do is dangerous, and there’s always the chance that Victor could one day not come home to him. But having that fact bare its teeth at Yuuri like this right now sends slight panic coursing through his veins. But Yuuri knows Victor as well as he knows himself, perhaps even better than he knows himself, and he has no doubt that Victor will make sure that he calculates every possible turn in his plan. That he will think of the worst outcome possible and plan for it. Victor is too cautious otherwise.

“How brave of you to come here alone,” Victor starts.

Takuya snorts, “My men are outside now, taking over the whole place.”

_I doubt so_ , Yuuri thinks to himself. He wonders just how many people Takuya has brought with him, how many are willing to stand beside him now that he’s been exposed. Loyalty is important, especially in the Yakuza, and what Takuya has done will not be taken lightly. The fact that Takuya saw no other way than to leave the family is proof enough of that.

With Victor at gunpoint, Yuuri can see from Takuya’s stance that he has let his guard down slightly. It’s a slight shift, one that can be easily missed. But Yuuri has seen enough to know exactly how to pick apart the body language of a person under such situations, and everything is obvious to him. Takuya is making the mistake of underestimating Victor, a mistake that will cost him his life later. Sometimes, people forget that just because Victor isn't the one leaving all those bodies behind doesn't mean that he _can't_. Victor is the Pakhan of one of the strongest families in the Bratva, and he wouldn't be if he didn't have the skills to match.

The glint in Victor’s eyes is unmistakable. “Don’t be mistaken, Katsuki. You’re only here because _I_ want you here. Did you really think it was so easy to infiltrate this place?”

Yuuri sees Takuya falter a little, and that small waver is all Victor needs. Victor ducks as his right hand pushes the hand Takuya is holding the gun with up towards the ceiling. He aims a kick in the middle of Takuya’s body and all Yuuri hears is a low grunt from Takuya as he stumbles backwards onto the ground and the gun is yanked out from his hands.

Victor pushes the gun - the gun that was pointed in his face just seconds ago - into Takuya’s face, and how the tables have turned. “We’ve been expecting you.”

Shock flashes on Takuya’s face before it is concealed quickly. “We’ve been watching you for days, ever since you fled from the Katsuki-gumi,” Yuuri offers.

“Just in case you’d do something like this,” Victor continues.

Victor leans closer to Takuya for a moment, his gaze sharp and dark. ”I warned you, Katsuki,” Victor says lowly. ”And yet here you are.”

“Does your pride mean that much?” Yuuri sighs. “For you to send yourself right to our doorstep like this?”

Takuya snorts. “I have nothing to lose anymore. You made sure of that when you took everything away.”

“You can’t lose anything that wasn’t yours to begin with,” Yuuri replies quietly. It’s a little ironic, that he’s talking about loss to the person who made him lose everything he had in the first place.

They have Takuya cornered now; with a gun between his eyes and his men nowhere nearby. Takuya’s body goes slack against the floor as he resigns to his fate. Yuuri watches him intently. Everything he’s been through all these years, everything that was leading up to this point, and it was finally going to end. Yuuri wonders vaguely if it was all worth it after all, letting Takuya come to them like this rather than just having Otabek shoot him quietly from where he was keeping watch. Then again, Victor had wanted this to be a warning to the rest of the mafia. A warning of just exactly what would happen if anyone decides to be stupid enough to come after one of Victor’s.

“I won’t let Yuuri cross the line you did without a second thought,” Victor says lowly as he releases the safety catch on the gun, the sound of it loud and sharp in the room.

“Goodbye, Uncle,” Yuuri says as Victor pulls the trigger.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the last chapter! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, the bookmarks and the comments. They mean a lot to me, and certainly push me to keep on writing.
> 
> I almost can't believe what started as me finding out about the Mafia Week on its second day, thinking of an idea, writing and posting it all on that same day has become what it is today. It was so spontaneous, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Hit me up here on [tumblr](http://cinspace.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
